Wrong
by R5RossShorLynch
Summary: People think I like bad guys like Ross but I like good guys... Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi I am so excited to writing this story with one of my good friends asolove! This is a Riaura story (Riker and Laura) It will have other couples in it, lots of romance and lots of plot twist! We are always writing new chapters together so favorite this so you get a notification every time we post! Please R&R

Genre: Family, Romance, Drama, Hurt\Comfort and Friendship

Disclaimer: We don't own R5 or Austin and Ally but we own all other characters!

Laura POV

I know most people think I should be with Ross... but he's not my type. He's more of a bad boy and I like good boys. That's why I think Riker is for me. He's really sweet. I'm smiling just thinking about him. My phone rang interrupting my thoughts. I quickly accepted the call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Laura" Ross said happily.

"Oh! Hey Ross" I said nervously. He would hate me if he knew I was thinking about his older brother.

"Laura are you okay?" Ross asked hesitantly.

"Yeah I am perfectly fine. So how's tour?" I asked quickly changing the topic.

"It's amazing! Ross said. I could hear the smile in his voice. "I just wish you were here" Ross said sighing.

"I know. I wish I was there too. I miss you guys" I said.

"You have to come with us on the next tour" Ross said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Ross!" I said laughing.

"Laura you should… I really miss you" Ross said seriously. Gosh why does he have to make it so hard to like his brother?

"I miss you too! I really miss you _and_ your family! Maybe if you guys toured in the summer then I would! When do you guys come back?" I asked

"We come back December 21…. Laura how would you like to spend Christmas break with my family?" Ross asked.

"You're joking right?" I asked. I couldn't believe I would possibly be getting to spend time with Riker.

"Hurtful, Laura, My heart just broke!" Ross replayed to my comment.

"Well my family was going to go to Italy. We were going to see my grandparents." I said.

"Please Laura? Pretty please?" Ross begged

"Fine I'll ask. Ross I have to go" I lied

"Okay bye Laura! I miss you and I can't wait to see you!" After talking to Ross I always feel sad. It's all Riker's fault! Why do I have to like him! I feel like I'm deceiving him. Gosh I hate this!

I walked downstairs to my mom. I was kind of nervous she would say no. we rarely ever got to see my grandparents and I know if I didn't go my dad would be crushed. "Hey mom, Ross was wondering if I could spend Christmas with his family? I really can't go to Italy because Austin and Ally starts filming again a couple of days before you get back." I asked

"Very true, honey. Yes you can." She said. I was shocked. I didn't think she would agree so easily. I thought she would say no.

"Really mom!? I can!" I asked, trying my hardest not to scream with joy.

Yes I already talked to Ross's parents about it." she said smiling at me.

"Thank you thank you so much!" I said excitedly. I have to go call one of the Lynches." I walked up to my room, grabbed my cell phone and called Ross I really wanted to call Riker but maybe I could surprise him My thoughts were interrupted by Ross saying "What's up, Laura? Did you ask you parents?"

"I asked my mom and she said I had to go to Italy" I said trying to sound sad which isn't very hard because I am an actress.

"Really?" Ross sounded disappointed.

"I am kidding Ross. She said yes but please don't tell anyone besides your parents please!" I said.

"Okay I won't. I don't know why you don't want me too but whatever. Okay so we are going to Colorado. We are leaving two hours after we get back from tour" Ross said.

"Two hours after you get back from a major tour?" I asked.

"We are used to not having a lot of time in between stops because of tour" Ross explained.

"I guess that happens when you have a show every other night" I said.

"It's so much fun though. It's worth it" Ross said.

"Are we planning to take the tour bus to Colorado" I asked.

"Yeah, Ellington's coming with us too." Ross told me. I smiled knowing that Rydel probably had something to do with that.

"Is everything alright between Ellington and Kelly?" I asked Ross.

"I think so, now that you mention it they have been fighting a lot more over the phone" Ross said

"Is Ellington near you?" I asked.

"Umm… let me see" Ross said. I heard Ross yell for Ellington. "Yeah do you want to talk to him?" Ross asked.

"Yes please" I said. I heard Ross hand the phone to Ellington.

"Hey Laura you wanted to talk to me?" Ellington asked. I was suddenly nervous. I wasn't sure if I should ask but I wanted to help him.

"Hey Ellington… Ross was telling me that you and Kelly have been fighting. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess." Ellington sighed.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Okay well R5 was doing an interview and one of the topics was Rydellington. Kelly heard that and she saw the connection Rydel and I have. She called me as soon as the interview was over and yelled at me. I told her nothing would happen because I am dating her. She calmed down a little than she asked me what I was doing for Christmas and I told her that the Lynch's invited me to Colorado for Christmas. Kelly got mad all over again and started saying some really bad things about Rydel. I said if she couldn't stop tearing Rydel down and thinking I was going to cheat on her than we should just break up. Kelly hung up on me and I haven't heard from her since" Ellington explained. I could hear the guilt in his voice while he was telling me.

"I thought Kelly was okay with your relationship with Rydel?" I asked.

"I thought so too but I guess not." Ellington sighed.

"I am sorry Ellington. I know how much both of them mean to you and that you don't want to lose either one" I said sympathetically.

"Thanks Laura. It means a lot to me" Ellington said.

"No problem" I paused uncertain if I should ask my next question. "Ell do you like Rydel?"

I didn't hear anything for a minute. "Ummm…Okay promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"Okay I promise!" I said.

"I really like her but her brothers would kill me if they found out!" Ellington said.

"I know Riker will probably be protective of her because she is his baby sister but the others should be okay with it. Ell all they want for Rydel is for to be happy and they know you make her happy. I think you need to fix things with Kelly and tell her the truth than talk to Riker, Rocky, Ross and Ryland" I told him.

"I will Laura. Thank you" Ellington said.

"You're welcome and Ell Rydel likes you too" I said. I quickly regretted telling him that because Rydel didn't want me to tell anyone.

There was a pause and then Ellington said quickly "Here's Ross. He's being dying to get back on the phone with you"

"Okay, Hey Ross!" I said. I was kind of hoping to talk to Riker but I can text him tomorrow.

"So what were you talking to Ellington about?" Ross asked.

"It's not my place to say. He will tell you when he is ready" I said.

"Okayyy?" Ross questioned.

"Don't worry Ross. I was_ just _helping him. Nothing is going on between us" I said. I said knowing how jealous Ross can be even though we aren't dating.

"Okay well my mom said I have to get off the phone" Ross complained.

"We have all of Christmas break to spend together" I reminded him.

"You're right. I will talk to you later. Goodnight" Ross said.

"Goodnight Ross" I said laughing to myself. He was so clingy sometimes. I turned off my phone and got ready for bed. I laid down and drifted off to sleep thinking of how I get to spend the holidays with Riker.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura POV

I woke up to my phone lit up and pass me by playing softly. I reached over and grabbed my iPhone off of my nightstand. Ross had texted me.

Ross: Laura we are coming home early. Can you come over today? I quickly texted him saying I would be there in a half hour. I dropped my phone on my bed and got up. I walked over to my closet picking out a dark blue tank top, gray sweatpants.

I went to my bathroom and got into the shower letting the hot water hit my tired muscles. I got out of the shower a couple minutes later and dried off. I got dressed and slid on my gray Uggs then I headed out of my bathroom once I was dressed.

I grabbed my two duffel bags and started picking out clothes. I picked out several pairs of sweatpants and long sleeved t-shirts, thick socks and a bright yellow hoodie Ross had gotten me for my birthday. I packed all of my outfits in one duffel bag along with my IPad, my toiletries and a mini make up bag in the other one I put a second pair of Uggs, a pair of combat boots, and my snow boots. I zipped both of my duffel bags shut. I slung them both over my shoulder, grabbed my phone and walked downstairs.

I dropped them by the door when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and was surprised to Ross there.

I hugged him tightly once he got inside and asked "What are you doing here? I was just about to leave"

"My mom came up with a way for you to surprise the guys" Ross said. Ross explained that the rest of his family was going to drive to the gas station that had a McDonald's in it. He would drop my off and his family would be there in ten minutes or so to get gas before hitting the road. His dad would meet me and let me hangout in the bus and when they got back on the bus they would be surprised.

"Okay that sounds good besides I haven't eaten breakfast" I said. Ross took my bags from me and I walked into the hallway closet to get my coat and my purse. I dropped my cell phone in my purse and walked back to the door where Ross was waiting for me.

"I think I got it all. Let's go" I said. I followed him outside locking the front door behind me. Ross unlocked the car and I got into the passenger side while he put my bags in the back. He climbed in the driver's side of the car and turned up the heat.

"I am really excited" I told Ross as we were driving.

"I am really glad you are coming with us. I missed you a lot" Ross said.

I smiled. "You get to spend your whole entire Christmas vacation with me." I said as we pulled into the parking lot. Ross parked and we both got out. He opened the trunk and I grabbed my bags. I shut the door and he hugged me one last time.

"I will see you in fifteen minutes" Ross said.

I headed into McDonald's setting my bags down in a booth and going to order a smoothie. I got my smoothie and put it on the table pulling out my iPad. I logged onto twitter and posted a tweet hoping the Lynches would see it. My family is leaving for Italy today and now my best friends the Lynches are going to Colorado.

Ross tweeted first I will miss you too *sad face* Rocky tweeted Aww Ross has a crush on Laura! Haha I miss you too Laura. Ellington tweeted I will miss you too Laura. Riker tweeted Rydel is crying next to me. She misses her sister. I would cry too but it's not very manly. We will hang out together when I get home!

I smiled to myself thinking soon we will hang out sooner than you think Riker! I put my IPad away and drank my smoothie. I was finishing my smoothie when my cell phone started to vibrate. I took it out and read the text from Ross. We are here!

I stood up taking my purse and slinging my duffel bags over my shoulders. I threw away my cup and headed out to meet Mark. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Laura it is good to see you. You can go on the bus and I will put these with the rest of the bags" Mark said hugging me.

I hugged him back. "It's nice to see you too Mark"

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Ross asked.

"Sure" Riker said.

"Yeah" Rocky said

"I'm in" Ellington said

"Okay" Rydel said sadly.

I headed into the back of the bus and sat down. I heard the guys come closer to the bus. "Rydel it's okay. You will see her in a couple of weeks." Riker said gently and lovingly. I smiled that is one of the reasons I love Riker. He is so sweet and really cares about his family.

This is it Laura I thought to myself as I heard them get on the bus. They walked into the back and Rydel screamed.

"LAURA!" she said hugging me tightly. I hug her back tightly when we pulled away the boys were smiling.

"Hey Laura! It's so nice to see you!" Rocky said smiling coming over to hug me.

I hugged him tightly and said "It's great to see you Rocky!"

Ellington was right behind him and attacked me with a hug. "Laura it's good to see you!"

I smiled. "Thanks Ellington it's good to see you too"

I started to pull away when Ellington whispered in my ear "I have something to tell you"

"Okay we will talk later" I whispered back. I went over to Riker and he hugged me tightly. I blushed deep pink.

"Laura I missed a ton" I smiled and hugged him back.

"I missed you too!" I missed him more than he will ever know. When we broke apart Rydel asked. "How are did you manage to surprise us?"

"Ross helped me" I said smiling at him brightly. Rydel ran over to Ross knocking him to the ground.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" Rydel said.

Ross laughed and squeezed Rydel lightly. "I love you too Del. Can you get off me now?"

Rydel got off of him and he stood up. "Sorry" she said sheepishly. Stormie came back then and smiled at me.

"Hi sweetie" she said coming over to hug me.

"Hi Stormie" I said standing up to give her a hug. I loved Stormie she was mom from another brother. We hugged tightly and she walked back up to the front of the bus.

"I need to talk to Laura alone" Rydel said as she pulled me into where the bunks were and flopped onto her bed. "Why were you blushing when Riker hugged you?"

"You know how people I like Ross? I don't really like him and I don't ever want to hurt him but by liking the person I like it will hurt him" I said.

"Who do you like?" Rydel asked.

"I like Riker" I said nervously.

"Riura!" Rydel started yelling.

"Rydel be quiet please! I don't want anyone to know!" I said. She stopped yelling and flopped back down on the bunk bed next to me.

"I am just so excited! You could be Hollywood's next it couple!" she said. I smiled at the thought but quickly changed the topic.

"So what about Rydellington?" I asked with a smile.

"There is no Rydellington only Kellington" she said sadly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" I mumbled quietly but she heard me.

"Laura what do you know?" Rydel asked.

"It isn't my place to say anything Del" I said. She looked at me with a questioning look but let it drop.

"Do you know why Ellington's avoiding me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I might have accidentally told him you like him" I said nervously.

Rydel's eyes got wide. "You didn't!"

"It was a mistake I swear" I said apologetically.

She sighed. "I know you won't do it on purpose. I just wish I knew why he was avoiding me"

I smiled sympathetically at her. "He will tell you when he's ready. Trust me"

"Okay" she sighed.

"So Rydel…" I said wondering how to ask her my next question. "You like Ellington right?" I finally asked.

"Ummm…didn't we just discuss this?" she asked

"Yeah but I know Ellington likes you but he's I-" I cut off by Rydel screaming.

"Oh my gosh Laura! Ellington likes me!" she yelled. When she said that I realized I had just told her Ellington's secret. Oh crap! What I am going to do?

"Laura! He has a girlfriend for crying out loud and he likes me!" Rydel said upset as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Rydel please be quiet" I begged looking at the door. "I wasn't supposed to tell you, he's really confused. Please just forget I even said anything"

"Laura I can't let it go. He has a girlfriend who I am friends with. I thought he loved her but I guess I was wrong" she said crying.

"Rydel listen to me. He's really confused and doesn't know what he is feeling. He obviously has feelings for both of you. You can't just expect him to suddenly not like one of you besides I thought you liked him. Why are you upset?"

"Laura you really don't get this. I do like him but he has a girlfriend. He can't like us both. That's like cheating!" she said crying hard. "Can I be alone for a bit Laura? I need to think about this" she asked softly.

"Yeah I will be here if you need me" I said hugging her tightly and sliding off the bed.

I walked out of the room closing the door behind me. "Laura can I talk to you?" Ellington asked getting off the couch. I nodded following him to the corner of the room.

"I thought things over and Kelly and I broke up last night. I guess she had known I liked Rydel for a while. It's sad but I really like Rydel" Ellington said.

"Ellington that's big. She was your girlfriend for four years" I said slightly shocked.

"Yeah I know. I was kind of hoping I could talk to the guys today or tomorrow about liking Rydel then Stormie and Mark. If that goes well than I was planning on asking her to be my girlfriend for Christmas" Ellington told me.

"Wow you really like her don't you?" I asked.

He smiled. " I know it sounds cliché but I love her more than I ever loved Kelly. I love everything about her" he said than looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Do you think if I asked her on a date would she say yes?" he asked nervously.

"I think she would but she might think you would move onto the next beautiful girl because you just broke up with Kelly" I told him.

"I didn't think of that but I really hope she doesn't think that" he said.

"I am sure she will be excited she loves you" I told him.

"Thank you Laura" Ellington said.

"You are welcome Ellington" I said walking away to check on Rydel. I went back to her and she was a mess.

"Rydel what's wrong?" I asked rushing over to her and lying now next to her.

"Ellington broke up with Kelly because he likes me. Laura I just ruined a perfectly good relationship because of my selfishness! I am so stupid!" Rydel said crying. I was shocked. If she heard that what else did she hear?

"It's not your fault Rydel" I said softly. It was not her fault at all.

. "Do you want some Ice cream?" I asked her after a minute.

"I could use some comfort food. Thanks Laura" she said sniffling.

"Okay let's go see if we have any in the freezer" I said hoping to cheer her up. We slid off the bed and headed out of the room and made our way to the kitchen. I didn't suspect to see Ellington there.

Should I still bring her in here? There is no other way to get our ice cream I thought to myself.

"Rydel can we talk?" Ellington asked seeing Rydel behind me.

"Ellington I don't think-" I got cut off by Rocky asking with concern in his voice. "Rydel are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she said glaring at Ellington.

"You have been crying. What happened?" Rocky asked hoping to get an answer from her.

"I am okay Rocky. I promise if something is wrong I will let you know" Rydel said.

"Are you sure? I just want you to happy" Rocky said truthfully.

"I am sure Rocky. Thank you for looking out for me though" Rydel said smiling at her younger brother.

After Rocky left the kitchen Ellington asked once again. "Rydel can we talk please?"

"Ellington as I tried to say earlier I don't think-"This time I got cut off by Rydel.

"No Ellington I don't want to talk to you right now" Rydel said tears welling up in her eyes.

"What did I do wrong?" Ellington asked softly.

"You made me love you" Rydel whispered softly


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys! We are both incredibly sorry it has been a month since we last updated! We just haven't had time to write together in a couple of weeks!

Riker POV

I was talking to Rocky about how he overheard Rydel and Ellington fighting.

"She sounded like she was crying so I went in there to see if she was okay. Rydel said she was okay but she had been crying so obviously she wasn't okay" Rocky said.

"Thanks for telling me Rocky. I am going to talk to Ellington" I said standing up and getting off of the couch. I heard Rydel cry from her bed and wanted to comfort her but I need to talk to Ellington.

Ellington walked in the room then. "What do you need to talk to me about?" he asked sitting down across from Rocky and I.

"I am going to go now" Rocky said. I nodded at him and he left leaving us to talk.

"Ellington do you know my little sister is crying?" I demanded.

"I didn't do anything Riker I swear! I love her too much to ever hurt her. She is my world" Ellington said.

My eyes widened. "I…Ummm… I need a minute" I said getting off the couch and going to find Rydel. I found Rydel on her bed and Laura was trying to comfort her.

"Laura do you mind leaving Rydel and I alone for a minute?" I asked Laura.

She nodded before sliding off the bed and slips out of the room closing the door softly behind her.

"Rydel come here" I said opening my arms for my little sister.

Rydel got off of the bed and ran into my arms tears streaming down her face. "Riker" I wrapped my arms around her waist protectively.

"Shhh I know Del. It's okay" I whispered softly wiping away her tears with the pad of my thumb.

"You always know what to say" she whispered. I smiled kissing her forehead softly.

She smiled. "I love you Riker"

"I love you too Rydel" I said. I hugged her tightly before releasing her. "If you need me you know where to find me"

She nodded. I headed out of there and went to go find Rocky. I found Rocky strumming his guitar on the couch.

"Rocky can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked sitting down across from him.

"Yeah what did Ellington say?" he asked putting the guitar down.

"Ellington confessed that he loves Rydel but I don't think he knows he did" I said smirking.

Rocky grinned. "I knew he liked her!"

Ellington walked in right then. "Did Ross finally tell Laura he liked her?"

I tensed and Rocky noticed. "You okay there Riker?" he asked.

"Couldn't be better" I said through clenched teeth.

Rocky smirked catching on. "Riker likes Laura!"

"I don't like Laura that way!" I said.

"Why did you clench your teeth together like you wanted to rip Ross's head off when I asked Rocky if Ross had told Laura that he liked her?"

I smiled despite my best efforts to hide it. "So you do like Laura. I knew it!" Rocky said grinning.

"We aren't here to discuss my love life Rocky" I said.

"Oh right" Rocky said getting back on track

"Who's love life were you talking about then?" Ellington asked looking at me.

"Funny you ask Ellington" Rocky said with a mischievously.

"No seriously who's are you talking about?" Ellington asked.

"We are talking about how you love R ydel" I said.

"Who told you I liked Rydel?" Ellington demanded.

"So you do love her" Rocky said happily while Ellington just glared at him.

"You told me Ellington, this morning" I said.

"Uhhh… No I didn't" Ellington said nervously.

"Yeah you did! Would you just admit that you love my sister?" I asked him.

"Okay… I love Rydel" Ellington admitted.

"Dude that's sweet!" Rocky said

"So you guys aren't mad that I like Rydel?" Ellington asked.

Rocky shook his head. "Heck no dude! You are one of my best friends. It might be a little weird at first but I could get used to it." Rocky said.

"What about you Riker?" Ellington asked looking at me. What am I supposed to tell him? I am mad because Rydel is my baby sister and I am also mad because he didn't tell me earlier however if she going to date anyone my first choice would be Ellington.

"Ellington please don't be scared of me. We are best friends as for you liking Rydel I am not really mad. I just don't want her to grow up too fast you know? I mean she is not little anymore and she can make her own choices but I love her and I don't want to lose her" I said truthfully.

"Riker Rydel will always be your baby sister even if she does date me. She will always need her big brother. I can't replace you Riker. You're an amazing brother and she loves you" Ellington told me.

"Riker do you remember when girls would want to be Rydel's best friend and she would say tell them they couldn't be her best friend because you already were her best friend?" Rocky asked me.

I smiled. "I remember. Thanks Rocky! Ellington I think it is time I let my little sister date so I approve but if you hurt her I swear you will never touch her again" I threatened.

Ellington nodded. "I will keep that in mind"

"You still need to talk to the Ross and Ryland and most importantly my parents" I told him.

He nodded. "So tell us about you liking Laura" Ellington asked.

"Yeah dude tell us" Rocky asked.

I shook my head blushing and walked out of the room. I could hear them laughing behind me but I just shook my head. I headed back to check on Rydel. I needed to talk to my baby sister.

"Hey Riker" she said smiling seeing me.

"Hey Del how are you doing?" I asked.

"I am still upset but I will be okay" she promised. "I know you didn't come back here to check on me Riker. What's up?" she asked.

"I just talked to Ellington" I said.

"Okay so what did you talk about?" she asked.

"Ummm… he told me he liked you" I said.

"Riker what's wrong. I know your not just upset because he told you he liked me" Rydel said.

"I just don't want to lose you Rydel. I love you and your my best friend" I said.

Rydel looked shocked. "Riker you could never loose me even if I had a boyfriend I would still be your best friend. I would still come to for advice plus you give the best bear hugs in the world" she said smiling.

"Thanks Rydel that's what I needed to hear" I said as tears started to fall. It really makes me emotional knowing my siblings love me so much.

"I learned from the best" she said kissing my cheek. I opened my arms for her and she crawled into my embrace. I soon felt her tears. I knew that knew matter what happened with us we would always be there for each other.

"I love you Rydel" I choked out.

"I love you too Riker"


End file.
